Drarry Song Challenge
by Lily Evans-Malfoy
Summary: 10 drabbles about Draco and Harry based off 10 songs


RULES

1. Pick a character or pairing you like(Mine is Drarry)

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it stops.

4. No lingering afterwards.

5. Do 10 of these and post them

Let's do this!

**I do not own any of these artists or songs or Harry Potter.**

**Dailyboothin' feat Dave Days-Catrific**

"Potter! What in the wizarding world is dailybooth? And why are there pictures of me!"Draco screamed from the study.

"It's a photo sharing site. And it's because I love you." said Harry as he entered the study.

"But why in the heck is it the ones where I was in a bikini and jeans?"Draco screamed again.

'He really does sound like a girl sometimes…'thought Harry before he responded," Because I thought it was funny and cute."

"You are such a three headed monster frog!"screamed Draco one more time.

**Speak Now-Taylor Swift**

Harry slipped into the church quietly, not making a sound.

Everyone was just sitting down, so he wasn't noticed.

Harry walked over to the last row and sat down, slinking so no one could see him.

Then the church doors opened and Astoria Greengrass's bridal procession began.

She was in a hideous chartreuse dress with silver accents. Ugly all around.

Astoria reached the altar and Harry finally dared a glance at the groom.

Gorgeous.

"If there is anyone who objects this, speak now." said the wizard priest and Harry stood up.

"I object." He murmured and repeated louder , "I object!'

Draco smiled and ran down the aisle to Harry, leaving Astoria at the altar.

**Beauty and the Beast- Beauty and the Beast Cast**

Draco blindfolded Harry's eyes and led him to the fireplace.

"Why am I blindfolded? It seems silly." murmured Harry.

"Because well you'll see."said Draco nervously.

They stepped into the fireplace.

Draco tossed the Floo powder and said," Tale as Old as Time!"

They arrived at Tale as Old as Time, a ballroom that Draco rented out.

"It's perfect."said Harry as Draco removed the blindfold.

They began dancing slowly, to no music but the beat of their love.

**I'm Not that Girl-Idina Menzel**

Harry sat down at the bench in the courtyard, thinking.

He had just had this amazing, passionate kiss with Draco but Harry knew it wouldn't work.

Draco was the Slytherin Ice Prince, while Harry was the Chosen One.

And besides, Draco had to be with Pansy Parkinson. It was his family's way.

Harry just wasn't that guy.

He stood up and went to look for Draco, to tell him it's done.

**She Wolf-Shakira**

Draco walked over to the bar, and ordered a drink.

He grabbed his firewhiskey and looked around.

No guy was attractive enough to make up for his crappy week.

But then he noticed a man on a bar stool.

He had raven hair and emerald eyes, and a body that couldn't be beat.

The man got up and began dancing on the dance floor.

The way he moved seductively and glanced at Draco, Draco knew he was wanted.

He walked over to the man and said, "Fuck me?"

"Yes."said….Harry?

Well that was unexpected, but he'd go with it… He always wanted to fuck Harry…

**Teardrops on my Guitar-Taylor Swift**

Draco sighed and glanced at Harry talking to Ginny at the Gryffindor table.

Harry pushed back a strand of her hair and she giggled.

Draco knew how this was going to go.

Harry would meet Draco in the Great Hall and he would babble on and on about how much he loved her.

And Draco would lie and pretend like he wasn't in love with his best friend.

And in love with his beautiful eyes, Ginny better feel lucky.  
>Draco would then head to bed later that day, but not fall asleep due to Harry.<p>

**Girlfriend-Avril Lavigne**

"Listen here Draco."said Harry, boldly, pushing Pansy Parkinson off Draco's arm.

Draco didn't do anything, just smirked.

Pansy however, tried to punch him.

Harry body binded her.

"Okay. We need to go out. You need to dump that slut and date me. You talk about me all the time and honestly I am so much better."Harry said and crashed his lips onto Draco's.

Draco simply kissed him back.

"Alright, you can be my boyfriend."said Draco, after the kiss was done.

"Good boy."Harry said and ran his fingers through Draco's hair.

**What the Hell-Avril Lavigne**

Draco glanced at Harry, asleep in the bed.

Harry didn't remember yet that Draco had kissed Ron.

And honestly, who cared?

Draco finished styling his hair and slipped on some jeans and a tee shirt.

He tried to leave, but Harry had woken up and caught him.

"You. Are. A. Whore."said Harry angrily.

"No way, I just want to live my life. Fuck the rules."said Draco and he kissed Harry's cheek.  
>"Bye love."said Draco and he headed out to Hogsmeade.<p>

Harry began chasing after him.  
>Draco ducked into Three Broomsticks and relaxed for a bit.<p>

But then he showed up.

"You are mine."said Harry and pinned Draco to the wall.

"Hell yes."said Draco and kissed him passionately.

**La La Land-Demi Lovato**

"Listen, Harry, you can't wear converse with your dress robes. That's nuts."said Draco.  
>"Who cares? It's my style, Dray. It's me. Like my hair or eyes."responded Harry, putting on his grey converse.<br>"Listen here. You got me to be the girl and dress up in a freaking wedding dress, at least let me win this one!"said Draco.

"No. I'm not changing. Besides there isn't any time!"said Harry as he rushed to the altar of the church.  
>Draco sighed and got in line for the bridal procession, as the bride.<p>

**What is This Feeling?-Idina Menzel and Kristen Chenoweth**

"No. No. No. No. I can't be feeling like this about my flat mate. I can't, Blaise."said Draco as they sat in a little café in Hogsmeade.

Similarly, in a café in Diagon Alley, that scene was happening with Harry Potter.

"He's my flat mate! Not somebody I would crush on!"complained Harry to Hermione.

"Drake, it's happening. He may be gross and disgusting,"said Blaise and Draco hit him, "but you love him. You like boys."

"Harry, I believe this feeling is love. And it's truly happening. So go do something about it!"said Hermione.

And Harry and Draco went back to their flat… Guess what happened next?


End file.
